69
thumb|69 auf der MapDie Zahl 69 (Neunundsechzig) ist eine sehr beliebte Zahl unter den Machern von Grand Theft Auto. Sie beschreibt unter anderem eine Sexualpraktik. Wo man die „69“ in GTA überall findet, steht im Folgenden. Grand Theft Auto: London 1969 *Der Titel des Spiels spielt im Jahre 1969 Grand Theft Auto III *Das Musical 69th Street *Das Luftfahrzeugkennzeichen des Dodo *Die Sendefrequenz des Radiosenders Flashback FM *Die Rufnummer von Joeys Werkstatt Vice City *Das Luftfahrzeugkennzeichen des Dodo *Die Rufnummer von Sunnyside Taxis *Auf dem Dach einiger Bloodring Banger *Am Heck des Marquis San Andreas *Der Militärstützpunkt Area 69 *Der Pier 69 *Der Preis der auf Plakaten beworbenen Burger-Shot-Menüs *Die Adresse des Big Pointy Building *Die Adresse von Broffle’s Waffles *Die Bezeichnung der Start- und Landebahnen auf dem Los Santos International Airport, Easter Bay Airport und Las Venturas Airport *Die Nummern der Flugsteige auf dem Easter Bay Airport *Die Sendefrequenz eines Radiosenders in Fort Carson *Der Easter Bay Airport und Panopticon/Fallen Tree ergeben zusammen mit etwas Fantasie die Zahl 69 *Die Rufnummer von Sunnyside Taxis *Die Zahl an dem Schiff in der Easter Basin Naval Base *Die Zahl auf den Containern in Blueberry *Die Zahl auf den Spielautomaten *Ein Teil des Preises der Zeitschrift Ideal Living (gesamt: $3,69) *Einige 24/7-Läden heißen 69 Cent Store *Die Ausgabe der Zeitschrift „Classic Rides“ zeigt 69 neue Motorräder *In der Spielbank beim Einarmigen Bandit kann man Geld gewinnen, wenn man dreimal die 69 hat *San Andreas hat insgesamt genau 69 Werbespots *Die Feuerwehrmänner der verschiedenen Departments tragen auf ihren Helmen die Nummer 69 *Der Name des Unternehmens 69-69 *Die Anzahl der Checkpoints in dem Wettflug „Military Service“ *Auf der Zeitschrift „Thrust“ *Auf einem Kleidungsstück in ProLaps *Die Football-Mannschaft San Fierro Sixty Niners *Der Name des Radiosenders HI K69 *Die Einwohnerzahl von Fort Carson: 369 Liberty City Stories *Das Kraftfahrzeugkennzeichen des Taxis auf einem der In-Game-Artworks („Welcome to Shoreside Vale“) *Die Mission Crazy '69' *Die Rufnummer von Joeys Werkstatt Vice City Stories *Auf der Flagge in der White Stallionz Bar *Auf der Flagge in Stonewall J’s *Auf dem Heck der Marquis *Das Gründungsjahr von Stonewall J’s Grand Theft Auto IV 250px|thumb|Das 69th Street Diner *Das 69th Street Diner *Die Frühstücksmenü-Preise im Diner *Die Zigarrenmarke „69 Cigars“ *Auf den Feuerwehrfahrzeugen *Auf den Schränken der Feuerwehrmänner im Broker Fire Department *Auf der Titelseite der Modezeitschrift „Fashion Unlimited“ *Benzinpreis: $69 die Gallone *Die Adresse 69 Exchange *Moe Schwartz’ Alter *Anthony Spoletos erste Vorstrafe im Jahr 1969 *Auf den Dollar-Banknoten in Vlads Bar *Josés Geburtsjahr: 10. Juni 1969 *Das Kraftfahrzeugkennzeichen des Benefactor-Modells auf dem GTA-IV-Cover-Artwork: 669 H7Z *Die Rufnummer des Banner Hotel & Spa *Auf dem T-Shirt eines Angel of Death *Auf dem T-Shirt eines Lost-Mitglieds: Route 69 *Auf der Uniform verschiedener Polizisten *Die Rufnummer einer „Nail Bar“ in Westdyke *Am St. Mary's Community Center *Die Hausnummer von Elm Leaf Funeral Home in der Tinconderoga Avenue, Dukes *Die Rufnummer eines Chinese Food Markets *Die Hausnummer eines Hauses an der Ecke der Stillwater Avenue und der Howard Street * Die Vorwahl von Leftwood und Westdyke * Auf so gut wie allen Grabsteinen der Friedhöfe in Liberty City als Geburtsjahr der Toten: 1869 * Auf den Dollarscheinen am Körper einiger Stripperinnen * Die Parkgebühren enden meistens mit 69 (z.B. $ 100, 69) * Am Schriftzug von Westdyke Fashion * Am Schriftzug vom B.J. Discount Center am Babbage Drive * Die Gefangenennummer von Aiden O’Malley * Der Name der Autoreparaturwerkstatt Grove Pier 69, East Island City * Die Sendefrequenz von Massive B Soundsystem 96.9 * Die Hausnummer des North Tudor Medical Center *Auf dem Kapuzenpullover eines Lastwagenfahrers The Lost and Damned *Die 69 vom Motorrad zu schlagenden Rocker (für das Achievement und Trophäe „Get good Wood“) *Auf der Jacke von Malc Chinatown Wars *Die Rufnummer vom Liberty City Schlüsseldienst: 999-642-5669 *Das Geburtsjahr von Zhou Ming: 1969 The Ballad of Gay Tony *In einer Folge der Republican Space Rangers sieht man in einer Schule im Hintergrund an der Wand das Alphabet mit dem Buchstaben Gg, die auf gleicher Höhe sind und so abgerundet sind, dass sie die Zahl 69 ergeben *Im Hercules findet man des Öfteren einen Mann, der die Zahl 69 auf seinem Oberteil trägt en:69 es:69 fr:69 Kategorie:Listen